Snow Filled Forest NarusasSasunaru
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto is left waiting. But the waiting has to end sometime. Warning ... Yaoi


**A/N: I apologise for the late update. My spanish written exam is next week and I've been busy revising for it. This fic is dedicated to absolutemangaqueen. Thanks for being the best.**

**P.S. I am also taking requests. If you would like a oneshot done hit me up and we'll see what I can come up with XD**

Snow filled forest.

I watched as the snow fell. I was in the clearing, waiting for the Uchiha to return. It had been four years, and I always waited for him this one day, the day that he had left so long ago.

I sighed as another cold wind swept through the clearing. I hoped Sakura didn't realise I was gone again. The last time I had waited for Sasuke I had ended up getting pretty sick from the cold. But I never brake my promises.

I sat down on the ground, disappointment filling my heart. I had been waiting all day for the dark haired boy, but he had never turned up.

I walked back to the village quite quickly. All of a sudden I was hit from behind. I turned to see Sakura gripping on to me tightly.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. I smiled.

"I was out walking. The snow looked pretty, so I wanted to see it from different view points," I lied smoothly. Sakura gripped me tighter.

"There's a surprise in your apartment," she said. I smiled.

"AWESOME!" I loved surprises.

When I got to my apartment I realised there was a familiarish chakra signal coming from inside. I raced into my bedroom where it was coming from. There, on my bed, was my reason for living. I rushed over and hugged him, startling Sasuke. I felt his arms snake around me.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, and we hugged properly. Sasuke took a step back. He put a hand on my chin and lifted my face till we were staring each other in the eye. That's when I realised something. Sasuke was smiling, and _he had fangs._

"Sasuke?" I questioned. He realised I saw his fangs and smiled faintly.

"This is why I left. Itachi had come back and turned me into a vampire. I missed you so much and I couldn't stay away any longer." I hugged Sasuke, crushing my body to his.

"Baka! I don't care if you are half dog. I would still love you the same," I said into his shoulder. Sasuke froze.

"You love me?" he asked.I blushed, but nodded my head. Sasuke leaned down and kissed me. I moaned and Sasuke chuckled, pulling away.

We stayed like that for a while. Just looking into each other's eyes. But then I Sasuke's eyes flashed red, and he pushed me back.

"Sasuke are you ok?" I asked him. He looked out the window at the darkening sky, then back to me.

"I ... I need sustenance," he said. I exposed my neck to him.

"Drink from me," I said. Sasuke frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm tougher than I look," I said with a laugh. Sasuke smiled. He leaned his head down until his lips were barely brushing my neck.

I felt Sasuke's lips against my neck. Then a stinging sensation replaced the feeling of his cool lips. Sasuke gripped onto me. The stinging was then replaced with a warm feeling, like I was pouring warm water over the exposed skin.

Sasuke pulled back, licking the wound clean, and watched as the cut healed itself.

"How...?" he asked, confused. I smiled.

"Kyuubi," I said. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

It was early morning. Me and Sasuke had shared a night of complete bliss together. Yes. I had finally lost my virginity to the boy I loved.

I looked to Sasuke's sleeping face. I stroked his cheek ever so lightly. I was about to pull away when I felt another hand on top of my own. I then realised Sasuke was looking at me. With inhuman speed, I was beneath him. Sasuke then kissed me, and I let a moan escape.

"Where's the rush?" I asked as we sat up. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto... Would... Would you stay with me?" asked Sasuke. I smiled up at him.

"Course dattebayo!"

"As a vampire. Forever by my side..." He said. I frowned at the ceiling as I lay back. Sasuke leaned hovered over me. I met his gaze, and brought my hand up to cup his cheek. I then exposed my neck, and brought Sasuke's mouth to my neck. This was my way of saying yes.

I felt the familiar sting of his fangs as he bit into my flesh, and then the pain intensified. I panicked. Normally the pain would subside after a few seconds, but it wasn't.

I could feel myself getting dizzy from the blood loss.

"S-Sasuke..." I felt myself gradually weaken. Sasuke pulled away, blood dripping from his chin. He bit down into his wrist and lowered it to my lips. As the first drops of blood hit my tongue, I gasped. Sasuke's blood tasted like heaven. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I latched my lips around the bite and began to drink. Sasuke's other hand began to stroke my hair softly.

"Now we will never have to worry about each other again. The bind between a vampire and fledgling is an amazing one. Although some vampires can resist the calls of their sire's, though it only works with relations," Sasuke explained. He withdrew his wrist from my mouth. I whined. The taste of his blood was intoxicating.

A pain ripped through my chest. My back arched. Sasuke held me down.

"It will be over shortly. It's just your body adjusting to the new blood in your system. The change happens quite quickly," said Sasuke.

The pain stopped immediately. I sat up and looked to Sasuke.

"What happens now?" I asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Now, we have our happy ending."


End file.
